La Apuesta
by hylianlover
Summary: Quizás Link no debería de escuchar los consejos de Cocu, o quizás Zelda no debería de confiar en Link, pero ahora será esclava de Link por una semana, ¿Qué sucederá?.
1. La Apuesta

**La Apuesta**

Después de los acontecimientos de Link y Zelda ambos habían decidido vivir en el bosque de Farone al lado de los Kyu's pero a los días a Link le llegó una carta del director y padre de Zelda, Gaepora, pidiendo a los dos por su regreso para completar su educación mientras hacían del bosque un lugar "habitable"

Después de una discusión con Zelda Link logro convencerla de volver hasta que terminaran la escuela y el personalmente se encargaría de lo demás en el bosque, además del cuidado de los Kyu's y de llevarles comida y noticias constantemente, y eso le hacía a Zelda feliz.

Hacia ya dos meses de estos acontecimientos, las cosas marchaban normal en Neburia, inclusive mejor, aun adoraban a la diosa y le entregaban diversos regalos a Zelda, que constantemente rechazaba y Link junto con Zelda ya estaban cansados de relatar la misma historia tanto que estaban seguros de que se convertiría en una _Leyenda._

Era el Ocaso en Neburia, la isla estaba dispuesta a ceder ante la noche y que las estrellas hicieran su aparición, diferentes graduados de la escuela de caballeros empezaban a montar sus Neburis para hacer su guardia nocturna, ya que si alguien caía ellos estaban para salvarlos.

Dos jóvenes salían del bazar con un pequeño paquete, se trataban de Cocu y Link que se empezaron a llevar mejor después de que Link prometiera no ir a su casa a hacer la limpieza a su madre y no hacer salidas nocturnas al cuarto de Zelda.

-Aun me pregunto porque vas en las noches al cuarto de Zelda-Decía Cocu con una mirada picara.

Link rio en lo bajo

-Solo que a veces entre tanto ajetreo y estrés escolar no hay tiempo de vernos y en las noches es la única oportunidad así que…

-Bromeas?-Preguntó Cocu-Link, tu eres el perezoso de la clase, no haces tareas, sin la ayuda de Zelda no fueras nada y personalmente me pregunto como logras pasar los exámenes

Link se rasco la nuca parecía un poco nervioso pero bastante divertido

-Bueno, admito que Zelda me ayuda bastante recordándome que hacer y explicándome cosas pero simplemente a veces no me doy cuenta de que me quedo dormido

-Eso es algo que todos sabemos Link, a veces tengo urgencias de entrar al baño pero no puedo porque te quedas dormido en la taza…

-Bueno basta de reclamos, vale?

Ambo habían llegado a la academia. Era viernes, ultimo día escolar de la semana, no había necesidad de preocuparse por las cosas, tareas o estudiar para la semana de exámenes aunque igual Link siempre estaba bastante relajado al respecto

-Mira, ahí va el tonto de Vilan y su pandilla-Dijo Cocu apuntando a tres figuras que iban de salida al otro extremo de la academia-De seguro planeando como conquistar a Zelda, tsk, ella ya está ocupada no puedo creer que Vilan todavía no lo enti—

-¿Ocupada?-Preguntó Link confundido

Cocu arqueo una ceja. Link estaba un poco rojo, ¿acaso su mejor amiga salía con alguien y él no lo sabía?

-¿Realmente no lo sabes, Link?-Cocu seguía arqueando la ceja mientras ambos entraban a la habitación de Link

-¿Saber qué?-Dijo Link bastante interesado en el tema

Cocu rodo los ojos en signo de desesperación y es que, Link a veces podía ser bastante lento

-A Zelda le interesa alguien más-Dijo Cocu ignorando la expresión totalmente confusa de Link mientras metía un video a la videocasetera

Link tomo asiento en su cama

-¿De qué hablas? Ella no me ha dicho nada…

Cocu prendió la televisión y apago la luz

-Grusi me lo dijo-Decía mientras se acomodaba al lado de Link-Dijo que estaba totalmente enamorada de un chico, pero que la tonta Zelda-Link frunció el ceño ante esto-No se ha dado cuenta y que por eso siempre rechaza a Vilan

Cocu sacó unos caramelos de su bolsillo y los empezó a comer, le ofreció unos cuantos a Link pero el negó con la cabeza

-Yo creo que mi mejor amiga me diría si estuviera enamorada de alguien y aparte, ¿desde cuándo hablas con Grusi?

Link pudo notar que Cocu se puso colorado ante esto, aun cuando la luz de la tele era lo único que podía iluminar su rostro.

-¿Me dejarías ver la maldita carrera y callarte, Link?-Dijo Cocu en un tono agresivo pero nervioso

Una afición que tenían los jóvenes de la academia de caballeros era ver carreras de Neburis que se llevaban a cabo en otras islas, donde todavía no existía la transmisión en vivo, sin embargo los grababan y los repartían a través de los cielos para que las personas tuvieran algo que ver y entretenerse.

Cocu y Link siempre eran de los primeros de comprar el vídeo, cosa que era rara, ya que tenían que ahorrar bastante para poder hacerlo, así que una vez que lo compraban lo distribuían por la academia gracias a la crisis económica que los estudiantes tenían, pero al final nunca se lo prestaban a Vilan, gracias a que él era realmente pesado con ellos.

Durante las carreras Cocu soltaba palabras antisonantes y Link solo se reía y es que su amigo a veces se emocionaba demasiado. Pero esta vez no se sentía lo suficientemente bien.

¿Habría alguien que de verdad le gustara a Zelda? ¿Por qué ella nunca ha dicho nada? Bueno, es una chica popular y bonita… oh no. Frunció el ceño ante lo último y de dio cuenta que entre mas crecieran Zelda iba a tener mas admiradores y mas pretendientes entre los cuales elegir, pero el problema no era ese.

El problema era que no sabía porque le molestaba tanto, a lo mejor era de esos sentimientos de hermanos sobre protectores porque si, para Link, Zelda era como una hermana y nada más.

El vídeo termino, Cocu farfulló algo de que perdió una apuesta mientras se inclinaba a sacar el vídeo de la videocasetera y encendía las luces con el ceño fruncido

-Qué te pareció Link?

-Umm…-Link no sabía que decir porque realmente no le presto mucha atención a la carrera, ya que Zelda ocupaba sus sentimientos-Quizás Neith pudo haberlo hecho mejor, ¿no?

-Mucho mejor-Dijo Cocu en un tono enojado-He perdido veinte rupias gracias a que perdió!

Link rio mientras decía "idiota" en lo bajo. Momentos después se encontraba despidiendo a Cocu fuera de su habitación y tras eso se quito la ropa hasta quedar cómodo, apago la luz y se tiro en su cama boca arriba todavía pensando acerca de Zelda. Sonrió al recordar momentos antes de los acontecimientos de la diosa, cosas como pequeñas escapadas en la noche para tener un picnic bajo las estrellas o practicar su puntería con el arco o las veces que en secreto la veía estudiar en el aula de clases. Realmente Zelda era una buena chica.

Y con estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido

Al siguiente día era sábado por lo que Link se levanto un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, se escabullo entre todos para tomar un rápido baño y salió victorioso de ahí. Se pregunto dos veces si Zelda ya estaría despierta pero aun así no quiso ir a tocarle la puerta, ya que si se encontraba dormida él sabía que tan pesado era que interrumpiera su sueño, así que decidió buscar a Cocu.

Les daba los buenos días a todos mientras caminaba, en Neburia apreciaban a Link demasiado, después de salvar a su pequeña y extraña isla y a la rencarnación de la diosa que tanto veneraban, pero ni a Link ni a Zelda les gustaba tanta atención así que los seguían tratando como habitantes normales.

Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con una imagen que le revolcó un poco el estomago, Zelda hablaba animadamente con Gruyo. ¿Acaso era el de quién Zelda estaba enamorada? ¿Por qué hablaban tan animadamente? ¿Por qué Zelda volteaba constantemente a la academia? Siguió con el sentimiento hasta que Zelda noto su presencia.

Le hizo un saludo con la mano y le indico que viniera, Gruyo volteo para ver de quien se trataba y le sonrió a Link

-Buenos días dormilón-Le saludo cariñosamente Zelda

-Buenos días Zelda, buenos días Gruyo-Dijo Link un poco seco

-Buenos días Link-Dijo Gruyo calurosamente, cuando su mirada se desvió-Oh! Ahí esta Corina, regreso en un instante

Y tras eso se hecho correr hacía la mujer de cabello café y trenzas.

-Vaya esta vez si que madrugaste, son alrededor de las once y quince-Dijo Zelda bromeando

-¿De qué hablabas con Gruyo?-Dijo Link secamente

Zelda arqueo una ceja sorprendida

-De las carreras, por supuesto, nos morimos porque Cocu por fin compre la cinta…

-Oh si-Dijo Link mientras sentía que aquella sensación en el estomago desvanecía lentamente

Link no encontraba explicación a esto que sentía, Zelda seguía hablando y hablando, pero Link tan solo asentía con la cabeza y no dejaba de pensar que tan brillante se le veía el cabello hoy

-…Así que espero que veamos la carrera juntos-Decía Zelda mientras daba finalizada su parte de la conversación

Link abrió los ojos como plato

-Eem… ¿juntos? ¿Verlo?

-Si Link, me acabas de decir que tu tampoco lo has visto, caray Link, andas muy distraído hoy-Decía Zelda mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas en forma de reprocho

-Em… Lo siento Zelda yo…

-Bueno, me imagino que te interrumpo en tu visita a Cocu para ir a comprar la cinta, no olvides no verla sin mi!-Dijo Zelda sonriente

Link abrió los ojos como plato

-Anda, ve-Dijo Zelda mientras le abría camino

-Emm…si yo voy se me hace tarde

Zelda le sonrió, dio la media vuelta y tras eso camino hacia Corina que ya se encontraba sola. Link se echo a correr a la casa de Cocu, toco a la puerta un poco desesperado y un perezoso Cocu se mostró tras la puerta

-Oh, eres tu Link, pasa

Link, tras una pequeña reverencia entro a la ya conocida casa y se aseguro de que no estuviera su madre, tras eso le conto lo que le paso con Zelda. Cocu rio ante Link sin vergüenza

-Oh, pequeño saltamontes-Decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Link-¿Realmente no te das cuenta verdad?

Soltó una carcajada y tras eso se levanto, a prepararse una pequeña taza de café no antes si preguntarle a Link si deseaba, el volvió a negar con la cabeza y tras media hora Cocu volvió a sentarse a su lado, pero esta vez con su taza de café.

-Amigo,¿ no te das cuenta que le puedas sacar provecho a esto?

-¿A qué te refieres Cocu? Le he mentido a Zelda! Me siento como… como…

Cocu termino la palabra por Link y Link asintió, le dio un sorbo a su café y tras eso se dirigió a Link de nuevo:

-Ya viste la menuda cursilería que esta en el tablero de anuncias de la escuela?-A juzgar por la mirada de Link ni cuenta se había dado-Van a hacer un "baile bajo las estrellas", ¿puedes creerlo?

Link lo miro por un rato y soltó una risa tras eso, aun así sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas, porque las estrellas eran muchas de las cosas que le gustaba a Zelda.

-Al parecer ese día va a haber una lluvia de estrellas y las vamos a presenciar, ¿puedes creerlo?-Repitió Cocu atónito

Ambos rieron, porque si se ponían aficionados al tema parecerían bastante homosexuales…

-Pienso que deberías de invitar a Zelda-Decía Cocu mientras tomaba otro sorbo

-Pero, ¿por qué yo?-Preguntaba Link con los ojos sorprendidos

Cocu le dirigió una mirada asesina

-¿Es en serio Link? ¿Siempre que haces esas preguntas van en serio?-Dijo frunciendo en ceño, aun cuando Link no parecía entender, bufo-¿Qué sentirías si alguien mas llevara a Zelda?

Link pareció dudar por un momento ante esto y Cocu, desesperado volvió a hablar

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Zelda hablando animadamente con Gruyo?

-Algo raro… en el estomago, me sentía como con… ira-Decía Link sin saberse explicar realmente

-Bien, ¿qué tal si Gruyo en esos momentos estaba invitando a Zelda al baile?-Dijo Cocu mientras se levantaba y dejaba su taza vacía de café en la mesa

Link frunció el ceño, Cocu rio ante su expresión

-Exacto-Dijo Cocu sintiéndose superior

-Pero ella me dijo que—

-Es una suposición-Decía Cocu mientras lo interrumpía-Muy posiblemente Gruyo se quiera acercar lentamente a Zelda para invitarla al baile y pues, no solo contándolo a el sino a Vilan…

Y a juzgar por la cara de Link Cocu supo que había dado un Jaque Mate

-Pero Zelda jamás iría al baile con Vilan

-Quizás no con Vilan, pero con Gruyo—

Cocu no pudo terminar la frase ya que Link se puso bruscamente de pie

-Amigo, realmente tienes problemas-Dijo Cocu mientras le pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Link-¿Por qué no la invitas?

-Porque cuando éramos más pequeños solía invitarla, pero siempre decía "no, así no" y se marchaba y terminaba yendo con Grusi o sola-Link suspiro-Me rendí y la deje de invitar a los bailes

-…Y al parecer siguió rechazando a todos-Dijo Cocu soltando otro suspiro, Link arqueo una ceja-Si, alguna vez la invite pero me rechazo vilmente diciendo "no eres tu quien yo esperaba" se sonrojo y me pidió disculpas

Link por un momento tuvo ganas de abofetear fuertemente a Cocu, pero Cocu se precipito diciendo

-Pero eso es parte del pasado-Soltó del agarre de hombros a Link-Ahora hay alguien que hace mi mundo girar-Dijo torpemente mientras giraba sobre si mismo con una sonrisa estúpida que por un momento Link sintió pena por el

Después, retomando el rumbo de las circunstancias Cocu dijo:

-No te preocupes Link, papi Cocu tiene la respuesta a tus problemas-Y tras eso sonrió malévolamente

Era tarde, y Zelda esperaba en su habitación pacientemente a que Link llegará con la cinta de las carreras, miraba alrededor de ella y recordaba los viajes recientes por desiertos, bosques e inclusive volcanes, dio un suspiro largo, ella sabía a donde pertenecía, tan solo quería que acabará este año para volver a donde ella consideraba "su hogar" y por lo tanto, a veces se veía impaciente por los avances que mostraba Link, aun no terminaban su casa del árbol en el bosque de Farone.

Pero a la vez, le partía el alma dejar todos sus recuerdos en Neburia, bueno claro que siempre podían regresar, pero ya no despertaría en su misma cama, ya no cruzaría la puerta y vería a toda su "familia"…

-¿Familia?-Pensó para sí misma.

Si quería comenzar a poblar la superficie, sería bueno comenzar por formar una familia… con Link. Se sonrojó bastante ante el último pensamiento. Pero unos pequeños toques en la puerta la distrajeron.

-Pasen!-Dijo Zelda ansiosa.

Y tras eso, entro el rubio que ocupaba sus últimos pensamientos, y quizás, la mayoría de los mismos.

-¿La traes? ¿Traes la cinta?-Zelda se había colocado de rodillas en su propia cama de la emoción.

-Así es-Dijo Link mientras enseñaba la cinta.

La rubia dio unos pequeños brincos de emoción mientras que el rubio colocaba la cinta en la videocasetera y tomaba posesión, debajo de la cama de Zelda por supuesto. Zelda se recostó boquiabajo y se acercó tanto a Link que sus lindos cabellos rubios caían por el hombro izquierdo de Link, a quién esto lo ponía de nervios.

-¿Gustas caramelos?-Le ofreció Link a Zelda para matar la tensión que sólo el sentía.

-Gracias-Decía Zelda mientras agarraba una pequeña bolita roja.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-Dijo Link "desinteresadamente"

-Bueno, últimamente Neith ha estado arrasando en las carreras-Rio Zelda en lo bajo

-No tengo un buen presentimiento con Neith

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un bueno para nada

-Podría apostar que vuela mejor que tu su Neburi

Ante eso Link se paralizó por un momento, su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente…

-¿Quieres apostar?-Continuó Link

-Lo siento Link, no tengo rupias en este momento

-No hablo de rupias…-Link tomo un trago de saliva, no sabía si ir en serio.

Zelda arqueo una ceja

-¿De qué hablas Link?

-Bueno, si Neith pierde, tú serás mi esclava por una semana, y si el gana, yo seré tu esclavo.

Zelda soltó una carcajada

-De acuerdo-Dijo segura de sí misma-Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con esclava?

-Obedecerás todas mis órdenes

-Está bien-Dijo Zelda convencida al respecto-Sería bueno que ya comenzarás a decirme "su majestad"

-Terminemos de ver la carrera y después hablemos de eso.

Y después de seis minutos, Zelda quedó boquiabierta, sintió como el corazón se le paraba por unos segundos, al ver a su favorito derrotado completamente, y por supuesto, Link se sentía con un aire triunfante

-Eeeh Link, no iba en serio eso de la apuesta, ¿cierto?

Link sonrió malévolamente.

-Comenzamos mañana, quiero que me levantes temprano pues tengo que hacer ciertas cosas en otras islas, y quiero que me acompañes, serás mi asistente, así será tu comienzo, luego se me ocurrirá algo mejor-Decía mientras sacaba la cinta de la videocasetera-Por lo pronto, hasta entonces Zelda, Buenas noches.

Y así, salió de su habitación, dejando a una Zelda preocupada por su futuro.

-Será una semana muy larga…-Pensó para sí misma

**La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO**

**Hola chicos, esta es mi nueva historia.**

**Si visitaron mi perfil y votaron por que la publicara, se darán cuenta que ya la tenía pensada desde hace rato, jeje.**

**Saludines a todos ~~**


	2. Memorias

Eran alrededor de más de las ocho de la mañana, Zelda ya se encontraba lista y aseada, ya que hoy era su primer día de esclavitud. Por supuesto que ella ya no vestía las ropas de la diosa, gracias a que el plan de su padre era culminar sus estudios y por esto ahora portaba el uniforme de la academia, el cual para ella era un rosa más bajito que su primera vestimenta en representación de la Diosa, pero los típicos listones que acompañaban su cabello quedaron iguales, pues ella siempre decidía traer el mismo estilo de cabello desde que era una infante.

Y ahora que se veía al espejo, y recordaba el por qué la cualidad del cabello, también se le vino a la mente, que cuando decidió dejarse crecer el cabello fue el mismo día en que conoció a Link…

_Era un día lluvioso en Neburia, y los días lluviosos en el pequeño pueblo nunca tenían un buen presagio, ya que, un día lluvioso, dos padres de familia salieron fuera de la isla en busca de riquezas, pues la pobreza de la pareja se expandía cada vez más, al punto de no poder seguir pagando la academia de su pequeño hijo._

_-Por favor, hoy no-Rogaba Gaepora a los jóvenes desesperados-El cielo truena, no es un buen momento para la Diosa, ella sabe muy bien cuando nos tenemos que refugiar, ella es muy sabia, por favor no…_

_-Por favor Gaepora, no insistas-Dijo la joven rubia con hermoso cabello largo, el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura-Hemos estado rezando para que la Diosa nos manifieste su aprobación de ir en busca de alguna ayuda, alguna esperanza… a lo mejor la lluvia nos trae riquezas inimaginables, sólo hay que tener fé… Gaepora, un poco de comprensión es lo último que te pido._

_-Si se trata sobre la academia y tu hijo te he dicho incansablemente que no es necesario pagar ninguna colegiatura_

_-Pero Gaepora! Llevamos más de siete meses de atraso, no sólo en colegiaturas, hace poco una tormenta acabo con nuestro hogar, y no puedo seguir viviendo acosta de los demás, la Diosa es sabia Gaepora, ella sabe porque sucede todo, sabe nuestro Destino, algo me dice que este es el camino del nuestro-Sujetó fuertemente la mano de su amante, mientras contenía las lágrimas y veía a su pobre hijo de tres años al lado del director de la academia._

_-Link, querido-Se dirigía a su hijo-Regresaremos pronto, por favor hazle caso en todo al señor Gaepora, el siempre buscará lo mejor para ti, ¿De acuerdo?_

_El pequeño rubio quien, sinceramente no tenía remota idea de que sucedía asintió poco animado._

_-Te amamos mucho Link-Dijo el joven de ojos azules que antes sostenía la mano de su amante y ahora se encontraba apretando los cachetes de su hijo._

_Gaepora, quien ni si quiera podía hablar de la preocupación que sentía, siempre se había hecho cargo de la madre de Link, ya que sus padres eran buenos amigos desde la infancia, y al morir, el prometió hacerse cargo de su única hija, quien gracias a las plegarias que el viejo había hecho a la Diosa, se casó con el hombre más decente de Neburia y formaron una pequeña familia._

_Antes de irse, la rubia le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su padrino, y el joven de ojos azules estrechó su mano fuertemente, ambos le dieron un beso de despedida a su hijo, su padre en la frente, y su madre un beso tronador en la mejilla._

_Zelda, quien observaba en secreto desde una puerta, siempre se había sentido curiosa respecto al niño a quien veía seguido en la academia más sin embargo nunca hablaba con nadie, ni miraba a nadie, como si siempre estuviera perdido en su propio mundo, la pequeña abrazó fuertemente su muñeca y miró a través de la ventana, pensando en las palabras de su sabio padre, pues el comprendía el temperamento de la Diosa._

_Así pasaron los días, el pequeño niño siempre mirando a través de la ventana de la oficina de Gaepora, en busca de un solo neburi cruzando por las nubes, pero al ver que el sol se ponía en pose para ir a dormir, daba un suspiro decepcionado y volvía a su habitación, a descansar, con la esperanza de que en algún momento de la noche escuchará la llegada de sus padres._

_-¿Puedes creerlo mami? Ese niño no se despega de la ventana, en ningún momento del día, no tengo idea de cómo va al baño, o si come, supongo que no come porque está realmente flaco-Decía Zelda mientras se cepillaba el cabello, el cual no le llegaba más allá de su barbilla-Bueno, la verdad yo también estaría muy pendiente si se tratará de ti mami_

_Zelda volteo a ver a el retrato de su difunta madre, la cual había muerto apenas cuando ella tenía un año, por una enfermedad desconocida. Realmente que Zelda era el vivo recuerdo de su madre, pues ambas eran rubias, y ambas tenían ojos azules, incluyendo ceja, labios y nariz, era idéntica, pero su papá alegaba que de él había sacado la inteligencia y su aguda mente._

_-Madre, esa mujer te hubiera agradado! Tenía el cabello tan largo como tú, claro no tiene tu belleza, pero sus ojos brillaban igual que los tuyos en esta foto-Zelda tomó con ternura el portarretratos-Te extraño mami, y tienes razón, debería de hacerle compañía a ese niño…_

_Pero al salir de su habitación Zelda contempló uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida…_

_-Sólo se encontraron sus neburis Link… y al lado de ellos, un cofre, lleno de rupias, ella tenía razón, la Diosa les mandaba riquezas-Decía Gaepora mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas-Pero no fue un momento indicado, lo siento mucho…_

_El pequeño no tenía ningún gesto facial, no mostraba emoción. Gaepora continúo diciendo palabras llegadoras, pero el rubio no parecía reaccionar, por lo que se levantó y se fue derecho a lo que era su habitación._

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde la terrible noticia de los padres de Link, y Zelda aún no se animaba a dirigirle la palabra, pero el niño seguía asomándose por la oficina del padre de Zelda, cada que el sol salía, los rayos le iluminaban de esperanza, pero al culminar el día, volvía cabizbajo a su habitación._

_Llovía otra vez, no tan fuerte como el día en que se marcharon los padres de Link, pero aun así el pequeño no se despegaba de la ventana, ella ya no soportaba ver tanta tristeza, tomo valor para acercarse a él…_

_-Yo te ayudaré-Dijo poniéndose al lado del rubio, el volteo a verla y parpadeo varias veces, realmente confundido-Te ayudaré a encontrar a tus padres, solo espera aquí por favor._

_Zelda estiró los brazos entregándole su muñeca a Link, Link confundido la agarro y tras eso, la pequeña salió corriendo de la oficina. _

_No tenía idea de cómo comenzar la búsqueda, pero quizás podría llegar a alguna isla o inclusivamente, encontrarlos comprando sorpresivamente en el bazar… _

_Pero el viento y la lluvia no eran favorables para su búsqueda, pues ni si quiera podía mirar debido a la tierra que se formaba en remolinos pasando bastante cerca de ella, llegó al punto donde se tuvo que sostener de un árbol para no salir volando, pero aun así, terca como una mula se había propuesto ayudarle en su búsqueda a Link y no iba a desertar. _

_Camino tanto que había llegado al pequeño lago de Neburia, pero gracias al clima el agua casi se la llevaba, y tenía tanto miedo que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, le ardían los ojos pues era de aquellos vientos terrosos y apenas podía ir contra la corriente, llegó debajo del puente y se hizo bolita en un hueco entre cajas de madera, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como el viento la hacía levitar, así que tuvo que admitir que tenía miedo._

_Y en esos momentos en el que sentía como el viento se llevaba su cuerpo y juraba que caería por las nubes, la jalaron fuertemente del brazo y la introdujeron en aquel pequeño cuarto que estaba debajo del puente de Neburia, el cual ella no había alcanzado a llegar, se talló los ojos pues estaban llenos de polvo y diviso al pequeño niño, quién estaba tirado a su lado respirando agitadamente, recuperando fuerzas. Al cabo de un minuto se reincorporó a su lado y la tomo de los brazos mirándola fijamente._

_-Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo así-Decía el niño mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos, Zelda no sabía si era porque también le ardían o porque de verdad estaba demostrando sus sentimientos-No puedo perderte a ti…-Link aflojo el agarre de Zelda, ella tan solo estaba atónita-¿Sabes que tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que mi mamá?_

_Zelda lo miraba perpleja, jamás se hubiera imaginado nada similar._

_-Lo siento mucho…-Fueron las palabras que pudo articular Zelda._

_Pero aquel instante, se le ocurrió, que si no podía traerle de regreso a sus padres, haría el intento porque Link jamás olvidará el recuerdo de su madre._

_Y a partir de ese día, Zelda se dejó crecer el cabello, para asimilarse más a su mamá y también a la mamá de Link, pues inexplicablemente, quería que aquel niño triste, fuera la persona más feliz del mundo, y si para eso tenía que tener un aspecto equivalente al de su madre, ella lo haría con gusto. Ya que, desde aquel momento, comenzó una amistad._

Zelda recordaba que efectivamente, Link una vez le hizo un comentario de los parecidos, ella consideraba que había cumplido su propósito.

Y en aquel momento de recuerdos, volteo a ver el retrato de su difunta madre. Y lo tomo, pues siempre que tenía la oportunidad de sentarse a platicarle algo, la aprovechaba

-¿Sabes madre? Yo creo que fue algo más que el destino que Link haya sido el elegido de la Diosa, y yo la Diosa…-Zelda paró unos momentos en busca de mejores palabras para explicarse mejor-Me refiero a que… fue más que simple destino…Siempre he sentido la necesidad de protegerlo, ¿sabes? Desde el primer día que lo conocí… y creo que él siente la misma necesidad-Sonrió al recordar sus viajes pasados-Pero desde hace un año todo ha cambiado… No le encuentro explicación madre, me desespero, me siento nerviosa cuando hablo con él, me gusta estar más seguido cerca de él, inclusive-Zelda paró avergonzada-Me molesta cuando le veo a hablar con esa chica rubia del bazar!

-Yo sé mami, que tú me vas a aconsejar, de alguna manera, tengo que saber que está pasando conmigo, porque a pesar de que seamos mejores amigos, no me puedo meter en su vida de esa manera-Zelda se quedó ida por unos momentos-Ah! Y por favor, no me vayas a decir que hable esto con papá, porque pues papá es muy… tú sabes.

Zelda miraba feliz al retrato de su sonriente madre, dijo unas cuantas palabras de despedida y le termino dando un beso al retrato.

Y tras eso, recordó que ya era hora de levantar a su…"amo".

* * *

Link llevaba despierto… bueno a decir verdad, casi no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se sentía culpable de haberle mentido a Zelda, de chantajearla y de engañarla, no quería imaginarse que pasaría cuando se enterará.

Recordó que la primera y última vez que se había enojado con él no fue bueno para sus testículos.

-Ouch-Dijo Link al recordar el inmenso dolor y taparse abajo en conmemoración al día más doloroso de su vida-No quiero morir…-Pensaba para sí mismo-No quiero morir, prefiero volver a luchar cincuenta veces más con el Heraldo a que Zelda se enoje y…

Por instinto volvió a taparse abajo… Y entonces recordó el día anterior

_-Eeeh… Cocu… No vuelvas a decir "Papi Cocu" NUNCA!-Expresó un Link traumado_

_-Calma Link, sólo lo practicaba contigo-Dijo Cocu mientras se llevaba una mana a su barbilla, en pose pensante-Sabes, tengo la solución a tus problemas, perooooo…-Sonrió maliciosamente-Todo tiene un precio._

_Link arqueó una ceja no sin antes decir "Habla"_

_-Bien, primero tu y yo haremos una apuesta, ¿te parece?_

_-Bueno, depende-Dijo Link_

_-Bueno bueno, supongo que primero lo primero-Dijo Cocu cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Zelda?_

_-Pues… es mi mejor amiga_

_-Sí, ¿pero además de eso…?-Cocu se desesperaba al ver que Link no podía expresar ninguna otra cosa-¿no sientes celos cuando vez que otros hombres la rodean?_

_-¿Celos?-Preguntó Link asustado_

_-Bueno, molestia!-Dijo Cocu desesperado_

_-Sí_

_-Bien, ¿Y no sientes ganas de protegerla SIEMPRE?_

_-Sí-Dijo Link un poco más animado_

_-Bien, pues tu amigo-Cocu dudo antes de terminar la frase y pensó que era mejor si Link se daba cuenta por si solo-Debes de seguir todas las instrucciones que yo te indique, pero antes de eso, tú y yo apostaremos_

_-¿Y cuál es la apuesta?-Dijo Link quien siempre salía cajeado de las apuestas de Cocu_

_-Bien, si sigues las indicaciones que yo te dé y tu descubres que es lo que pasa contigo o lo que sientes, o, si Zelda descubre que pasa con ella o lo que siente, yo gano la apuesta, y tú me llamarás Papi Cocu_

_-Ni de chiste-Contestó Link precipitadamente._

_Pero Cocu puso una cara de perrito abandonado a media calle, lo cual a Link se le hacía muy estúpido, pero divertido a la vez._

_-¿Y qué pasa si sucede todo lo contrario y tu idea me explota en la cara?_

_-Mmm-Cocu medito por unos momentos-Dejaré que andes por la academia de noche_

_-Eso es muy poco comparado con decirte…-A Link le dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo-…De esa manera_

_-Bien!-Acepto Cocu vencido-Sólo me dirás de esa manera cuando nos encontremos nosotros solos y si ganas dejaré que andes por la academia de noche._

_Tras unos minutos de pensarlo seriamente, Link se encogió de hombros y terminó sellando la apuesta con Cocu con un estrechón de manos._

_-Increíble Link, quizás deberíamos de firmarlo para que sea oficial._

Pero unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, lo cual significa que su esclava ya venía a levantarlo, se levantó de repente y se sacudió el cabello, después lentamente abrió la puerta, fingiendo un semblante de recién levantado.

-Oh… Zelda, aún es temprano-Link bostezó

-Pues me pediste que viniera desde temprano, así que estoy aquí

-Sería bueno que empezarás por hablarme de usted-Dijo Link fingiendo un tono desinteresado

Zelda puso cara de pocos amigos

-Como deseé…

-…Mi señor-A completó Link, lo que hizo enfurecer más a Zelda-Ah! Y como siguiente asignatura, por favor limpia mi cuarto mientras me tomo un baño-Decía Link mientras abría más la puerta para enseñar el panorama, a lo que Zelda casi se desmayaba de la desorganización y suciedad del dormitorio-Creo que hay una sopa de hace dos semanas debajo de mi cama y empieza a apestar-Link hizo una cara de asco y tras eso tomó su toalla-Nos vemos en unos momentos… esclava.

Y con una sonrisa inocente salió victorioso, dejando a una pobre, pobre Zelda con un destino bastante cruel: Limpiar la habitación de Link

* * *

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

Zelda levantaba toda la basura de Link y cuando menos lo imaginó ya se encontraba metiendo el brazo debajo de la cama de Link para alcanzar la supuesta sopa de la que Link le advirtió.

Pero en vez de eso, se encontró…

* * *

**La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO**

**ACLARACIONES:** _Si, las letras en itálica (este tipo de letra exactamente) son recuerdos, lo digo de una vez, porque planeo seguir metiendo recuerdos entre los diálogos, jiji._

¿Qué se encontró Zelda? ¿Qué sospechan? Apuestas gente!, me gustaría leer sus sospechas jajaja

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs gente 3 ya saben que para cualquier cosa aquí ando, y me interesa saber su opinión y por supuesto, sus teorías de como tornan la historia (en serio, me encanta leerlos, no saben cómo me emociono jiji)

Saludos ~


End file.
